Unexpected Pain
by PequeConcentido
Summary: A silly argument can lead to ... (I don't think this fic is a really good mimato. But you decide.)


Title: Unexpected Pain   
  
Author: Anita  
  
E-mail: sohoryuazukalanghasly@hotmail.com  
  
Author notes: Matt's 25 years old and Mimi is 24 years old. The story is told by both Matt and  
Mimi's Point of view. This is my first Digimon fan fic, so please bear with me. I don't know if the  
characters personality are right, since I just started watching Digimon a couple of weeks ago.   
  
* = Mimi's point of view  
** =Matt's point of view  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Saban, Ban-dai and all it's other companies.   
All rights reserved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*  
  
  
It was a normal day like any other day. Matt had decided to have a picnic in the park. I asked Palmon if she wanted to come   
with us, but she declined. Matt and I sat on our favorite spot under a tree. I loved this spot of ours, because you have the   
lake right in front of you. Not only because of that, but this is the spot were out love for each other started years ago.   
This is also the place where we shared our first kiss. All the happy memories we shared. But things were about to change for   
the worse.  
  
  
Matt told me to meet him there at 9:00 A.M.. I arrived there the next day at 8:30 A.M.. Time flew by fast and Matt arrived   
alone with the picnic basket. I asked him why Gabumon hadn't come. He said that Gabumon had decided to stay. He then asked me  
about Palmon. I said the exact same response he had given me. We sat down and started to eat and talk about non important   
things.  
  
  
After we ate, Matt took me in his arms and we laid there doing nothing but enjoying each others company. A drop of water   
landed on my right hand which was holding Matt's right hand. I looked up and saw that raindrops were starting to fall. I got   
up along with Matt. I was going to start running looking for some place to get out from the rain, but Matt grabbed my hand   
and turned me around, giving me a twirl as if we were dancing.   
  
I landed in his arms as he gave me a small kiss on the lips and said "C' mon, let's have some fun.".   
  
We then started dancing. I buried my head in his chest as he held me tighter. We danced for a couple of minutes.   
It was now pouring down and we were both soaking wet. I didn't mind my hair being wet though, as long as I was with Matt.   
Matt then bent down to kiss me, but the kiss never came. Instead he drew me even closer, my eyes wide shut, his mouth beside  
my ear.   
  
My breathing quickening and he whispered "Try and catch me."   
  
I opened my eyes to find myself alone and seeing Matt running away from me.   
  
"Hey !" I yelled and started running after him.   
  
I could hear Matt laughing happily as he ran. I almost cached up to him when I suddenly tripped and fell down. That's when it  
happened.   
  
"Ow!" I whined as I held my left hand with my right one.  
  
Matt turned around and saw me on my knees. He ran over to me and bent down to help me up and asked "Are you alright  
Mimi?"   
  
"I'm fine, but I think I broke a nail! Ow! It hurts so much!" I wailed.   
  
Mistake. He frowned. "Mimi, it's just a nail! Why do you always have to complain on how you look like?!"  
  
That made me angry. "Me?! What about you?! You're always complaining about your hair!".  
  
Matt got angrier and he said something I never could've imagined him saying. "Sometimes I wonder how you could've gotten the   
Crest of Sincerity. It really doesn't suit you!".   
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes and my heart felt as if it were stabbed. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away as fast I   
could. Leaving Matt alone in the park in the rain.  
  
  
  
I ran out of the park, tears flowing down my cheeks, blurring my vision, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from   
Matt. I kept running a few more minutes until I got tired. The rain was still pouring down, so I decided to get some shelter  
from the rain, because it was freezing and I couldn't bear it any longer. Suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth and an arm   
around my waist. I got dragged into an alley. I saw a man dressed in black with black hair and green eyes with a gun in his  
right hand pointing it to my chest.   
  
"Give me your money, now!" he said.   
  
"I don't have any." I said frightened.   
  
"I said, give me your money!"   
  
"I told you, I don't have any!" and it was the truth. Matt had convinced me not to bring any, since he said that if we needed  
anything, he would buy it.   
  
"Well then in that case, I want to be part of you." he said.  
  
My eyes grew wide. Rape. He was going to rape me. I screamed as he started to kiss my neck.  
  
**  
  
  
I stood there amazed at what I had said to Mimi. I then saw her run away from me. I  
stood there for a few seconds and then I ran after her.  
  
  
Following her out of the park, let me into the city streets. Eventually I lost her, since a lot of people were either walking  
with umbrellas under their heads or running from the rain in either direction. I kept walking for a couple of minutes. I was  
tired, but I wasn't going to give up until I had found Mimi and apologized to her. I suddenly heard a familiar scream. My   
heart raced.  
  
"Mimi!" I yelled as I ran in the direction that the scream had come from.   
  
It lead me to an alley. I saw Mimi being pressed against the wall with a man dressed in black pressing her arms,  
preventing her from escaping. I then saw him kissing her neck and her face roughly. I couldn't  
take it anymore.   
  
"Let her go you creep!" I yelled.  
  
*  
  
  
I screamed as he started to kiss my neck. He slapped me and said "If you scream one more  
time, I'll kill you!"  
  
He then held both of my arms so that I couldn't get away and continued to kiss  
my neck. He then started to kiss my face, my lips, my cheeks. I then heard a familiar voice   
  
"Let her go you creep!"   
  
"Matt!" I yelled with relief.   
  
The man that was holding me let me go and looked at Matt. Matt then rushed towards him and punched him in the stomach.   
  
I buried my face in my hands. I was tired of seeing fights, since we always had to fight and see one at the same time back in  
the Digiworld.   
  
"Mimi?" I looked up and saw Matt smiling at me and kneeling right in  
front of me with one hand on my shoulder.  
  
He helped me up and I looked around and saw the man unconscious. I then looked at Matt. He had small cuts and bruises, but he   
was ok.   
  
"Matt, I'm sorry." I said as I looked down at the ground.   
  
"No Mimi. I'm the one who should be sorry." he said.   
  
I still didn't look at him. Matt noticed this and cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him. He then kissed me softly. I   
kissed him back. He then kissed me back more passionately than before. We kept kissing and we had forgotten the danger that   
was behind us. We stopped when we heard a grunt. It was the man as he started to get up with his pistol in his right hand.   
Matt stepped in front of me to protect me. I saw the man pull the trigger.   
  
"No!" I yelled as I pushed Matt out of the way, and in return receiving pain in my stomach.   
  
The man was probably and amateur, because he immediately saw what he had done and ran away. Matt didn't pay any attention to   
him but to me.   
  
"Mimi. Why?" he asked me as he held back his tears.   
  
"Because, I love you." I said weakly.   
  
He hugged me, my head resting on his chest as he cried.   
  
"Matt." I whispered as I tried to swallow the lump on my throat. But it didn't work my tears flowed freely.   
"Hold me tighter."   
  
He did as I sighed my last sigh and felt the darkness overwhelm me. Now I'm no longer part of the world Matt and I shared.   
I'm in another world, waiting. Waiting for Matt. But you know. Every time of think of that day it amazes me how one silly   
argument caused such pain.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
